


RAG AND BONE

by KrissyG927



Series: Down the Dark Road [13]
Category: Red Canyon, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl/Mac/OC smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Mac smut, Obsession, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome - F/M/M, jerking off, so we'll see where this ends up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Daryl is a cop, trying to help a girl bring her sister's killer to justice.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Mac/ Original Female Character
Series: Down the Dark Road [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/902415
Comments: 74
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was inevitable that I would try this.

What can I say, I have been listening to a lot of music lately

You are insane  
My desire  
A violent daydream  
Love, love

You are crazy  
A perfect liar  
Said you'd save me  
Love, love

I know the moment I looked into your eyes  
I'd had to swallow all your lies

I never said that I would be your lover  
(I never said that I would be your friend)  
I never said that I would take no other  
(Be your lover)  
Never said

You are insane  
My desire  
A dangerous game  
Love, love

You are crazy  
A perfect liar  
Simply save me  
Love, love

I know the moment I looked into your eyes  
I'd had to swallow all your lies

I never said that I would be your lover  
(I never said that I would be your friend)  
I never said that I would take no other  
(Be your lover)  
(Never said)  
(Oh, woah)  
(No, oh)  
(No, woah)  
Love is madness

Love Is Madness by 30 Seconds to Mars

The girl was quiet, and he wasn't used to that. They always screamed and cried. Always. They knew he was a predator and acted accordingly. Did this girl not realize that? Of course she did, she knew him, bought drugs from him, fucked him when he wanted it. If she didn’t know by now  
she would soon enough when he cut off her finger to get that pretty ring. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kelly was seven years old the year her sister was taken as she slept peacefully in her room on the other side of the house. The killer never knew she was there or if he did, he left her be for some reason. 

Jenny's body was found in a ditch 25 miles from their house the next day and Kelly's family was never the same again. 

Her sister would have been thirty eight this year and still the case was unsolved. The detectives that had been working it all these years assured her that they had saved every bit of evidence from that horrible night when her eighteen year old sister was murdered, when she should have been safe in her bed.

From time to time the case was handed off to new people as the various men retired from the police force and Kelly always made it her business to go introduce herself to the new detectives. That was how she found herself shaking hands with a man named Daryl Dixon that cold February morning. He knew who she was, she knew Rick who worked the case until a bullet in the leg sent him into early retirement.

“No offense Mr. Dixon, but this isn't my first rodeo, your friend Rick Grimes did his best but the powers that be didn't give fuck all about my sister because she did some drugs,” She put her hands on her hips and Daryl noticed the hippie shirt she wore for the first time, he looked at the picture in his file from long ago; she looked so much like her sister.

“I mean to change that Ma'am,” He replied.

“Call me Kelly, you are going to hear from me a lot, I'm sure Rick told you.”

Daryl nodded, “He did, and it was your persistence that opened up this case again after all these years, you know that.”

“She deserves justice, my parents were ruined over this,” Her father had a heart attack six months after the murder and died. When Kelly was 18 her mother overdosed on Xanax and ended her life, “I used to watch her putting on her makeup to go out sometimes and gosh she was just so beautiful to me,”

“You were alone in the house weren't you?” He asked, “Your parents had been out of town that weekend.”

“That's right,” She answered.

“And the boyfriend,” Daryl thumbed through the file he just knew he was going to know inside and out before too long.

“He was away visiting a college that weekend, he was accepted for the fall semester, they have him on video throughout the days that weekend.”

“Her dealer?”

“In the wind, has been for a long time. Mac Garcia, from Utah, he's gone to ground and no one has been able to find him,” Kelly replied.

“You think it was him?”

“He always gave me the creeps, he had been to the house to sell to her. And he left town right after, he has people in Utah, so I figure that's where he's been. The fuck head always ate chocolate licorice, and I saw some out in the yard under her window the next day.”

Daryl took copious notes when he was with her. 

"Did the killer take anything from your sister? When she was found, did she... "

"Her class ring,"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the music. But it's what I listen to when I'm writing.

You're giving me a million reasons to let you go  
You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show  
You're givin' me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons  
If I had a highway, I would run for the hills  
If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still  
But you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons  
I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay  
Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare  
It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons  
And if you say something that you might even mean  
It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons  
I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay  
Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'  
Stay  
Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'  
Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith  
But baby, I just need one good one  
Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one  
When I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one, good one  
Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one  
Baby, I just need one good one to stay  
Million Reasons by Lady Gaga

Kelly was used to the rhetoric that they always gave her. Daryl was an ok guy and time would tell if he would follow through, so many had not. Until Rick Grimes took an interest in her sisters case five years ago no one had cared. It wasn’t their fault really, the police were understaffed, she understood, and her sister had been gone a long time. Rick had done his best, but once he was shot in the line of duty his wife Lori had insisted on an early retirement. 

He had been a good man who cared about a young girl who had been left on the side of the road like garbage, and maybe he was the only one who cared, except for Kelly. Her whole life had been blown up by that one event and she ended up living in New Jersey until she was 18 with her mother’s sister, because her mother was in and out of mental hospitals until she took her life when Kelly was 18.

No one would talk to her about it, preferring to shield her from the truth, like it was a dirty secret and they felt like they were doing the right thing, but Kelly remembered.

Of course she came right back to Georgia as soon as she was of age, even though her remaining family felt like it was a fool's errand. If it was, she couldn’t help herself. Someone had to pay for what happened to her sister and inadvertently her parents.

Before he left Rick personally handed Jenny’s case off to Daryl and Kelly appreciated that. She was unsure of this new detective, it had taken her such a long time to trust Rick. Rick trusted him, he had told her that he hand picked Dixon to be his successor because he knew Daryl would take it seriously.

It remained to be seen and this Daryl guy had no idea just how tenacious Kelly could be, he would figure it out soon enough when she started to call him weekly. He really had no idea, but he’d get it quick.

The problem was there was no evidence at all, some DNA from under Jenny’s fingernails but it had never been matched. If it was Mac, and Kelly was pretty sure it was, he had left nothing at the crime scene, her house. There had been licorice under Jenny’s window but it couldn't be tied to him, as if he had worn gloves and didn't bite it. So maybe he stood there, outside watching her sister and breaking pieces of licorice off to eat like a psycho.

Kelly figured that was exactly what he did, and she remembered her mother being afraid, now that she was older she understood. Her sister had been raped and murdered by someone who had been in their house, and he had left the licorice as a warning. I’ll come get your other daughter if you say one word.

If anything he was smart, Jenny had said his IQ was off the charts. Kelly remembered hearing them arguing once out in the driveway and her sister calling him a dirt bag and Mac saying his father was a PhD in physics. Then she had given him some kind of math problem, and the guy blew her mind when he figured it out.

It came to Kelly in bits and pieces sometimes, the memories and sometimes she was afraid she was mixing stuff up and that's why she started writing it all down and checking up on him. It had been a long time now, in the meantime she hoped one of his relatives would get on Ancestry or 23&me and they could get his DNA somehow like they got the guy in California.

That case had been unsolved for years.

She was right about the licorice, Kelly knew, the bastard always had a pocket full of licorice when he came over so Jenny could cop from him. He gave Kelly the creeps even then and she was just a little kid then. Sometimes he offered her some of the candy and Jenny always told him to get the fuck away from her sister, Kelly remembered that clearly. It had been almost nineteen years, maybe he was dead, finally. It was time to check again.

With her earbuds in her ears blasting Lady Gaga Kelly sat down at her computer late one night not too long after her meeting with Daryl and decided to do another search. So many times she was afraid to look, but she forced herself because he was out living his life and her sister was dead. Kelly knew how it was, Jenny had been a drug addict, so was her boyfriend, but he had gotten clean enough to get his ass accepted to college, he was leaving and he did. Jenny was trying to clean up when she died, she had been off the crank for three weeks, but then she called Mac that night when her parents had been away. Her mother never got over the fact that they had left the girls alone over night and that had happened.

Just because her sister did drugs and slept with her drug dealer didn’t mean she didn’t deserve justice. Jenny had been sweet, from what she could remember, and she doted on Kelly when she was a little girl, when she wasn’t high. Jenny had loved her little sister and Kelly remembered that, even if her memories were few.

He would be in his forties now she supposed, it was time to check in on Mac Garcia and see just what the fuck he had been up to lately. From time to time she googled him, and she knew exactly where he was; Cainville, Utah where he had been most of the time Kelly searched for him.

The town was a hole in the wall from what Kelly could tell,and there was a drug problem in the area, naturally. One day she wanted to just show up there and watch him; she noticed from time to time women went missing from the area as well. Was he even on the police’s radar at all because Kelly would bet money that Mac was involved somehow in any and every nefarious activity that went down around there. 

As she saw his face on the screen, a mugshot of course, possession with intent and manufacturing from two years ago. Kelly still remembered how he would grin at her when Jenny would lead him into her room and shut the door. Kelly was too young to know what was going on with her sister when her parents weren’t home, but when she got older she started to write down the things she remembered. 

Kelly had a file box in the trunk of her car about her sister’s murder now, she had saved some money and it was going down with or without this Daryl guy.


	3. 3

Daryl always got coffee at Starbucks on main Street, his start time at work was eight am, but he showed up there every day at six with his laptop and Jenny’s case file. It was a small town and the Main Street was such that to get anywhere you went down Main Street.

Kelly jogged every morning as soon as the sun came up. Against her better judgement she wore ear buds, because she had to have her music. Usually she listened to grunge or 90’s music, leftover from her sister and her vinyl albums she loved so much.

Sometimes she listened to classical music to calm the storm inside of her. She grew up troubled but being home helped. Running in public eased her mind, it was a horrible world where innocent people died every day at the hands of others.

As she jogged past Starbucks at seven am like she did everyday something caught her eye, someone.

She stopped and jogged in place, he was focused on his computer and she recognized the file. Something came over her and she was so grateful in that moment Rick Grimes had chosen well. She decided not to approach him. Not this day anyway, it was enough to know that he really cared.

Kelly ran past the Starbucks every day for a week and he was there every day, even on Saturday and Sunday. That was the day she stopped in. 

She slipped into the chair opposite him before he knew it and when he looked up he was genuinely surprised to see her.

“Kelly?” 

“I jog past here every day and I see you every day.” She started, “I can’t tell you what that means to me.”

“It’s my job.”

“On the weekend?” She asked, “Yesterday you were here five hours.”

Daryl shrugged, “Don’t got much else to do, my brother got married and moved to Canada.”

“Can I buy you another coffee?”

He shook his head as she got up to get on line. She was back with a coffee for herself and she had bought him a scone.

He smiled when she placed it in front of him, and his eyes went from the plate, to hers as she sat down.

“Sorry it’s not a doughnut,” She laughed.

“I never eat that shit,”

“A cop who doesn’t like doughnuts?”

“I know, it’s a scandal, but scones, now these are where it’s at.”

“I agree,” Kelly raised her cup of coffee in a makeshift toast.

/////////////////////////////////

She joined him for coffee every day from that day on, Kelly would jog over around six thirty. They drank coffee and discussed her sister’s case from six thirty until 7:45 every day and then they both went to work.

Kelly worked in a book store down the street from the police station and she lived just a few blocks away from there. Coming back home had been bittersweet, the town had foggy memories for her. 

She barely remembered Jenny and her father, and the memories of her mother were painful; it wasn’t her fault, her mother’s life was destroyed that night, it just took her longer to die.

Over the next few months as they talked every morning, their rapport grew. Kelly recommended books to him and every once in a while Daryl would stop by her store with Starbucks and scones for her.

Alone at night she worked on writing down everything she could remember about the night Jenny died and the days leading up to it. Some of it was just so scattered but she never threw away anything she wrote down. One day it might all make sense, and Daryl wanted her to do this.

At night when she couldn’t sleep she sat out on the fire escape of her apartment and smoked and read, wrote in her Jenny book sometimes. Sometimes she would look up at the sky and think about Mac Garcia.

Somewhere he was living his life, oblivious that she was coming for him, maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but someday. Someday soon she hoped, she had been saving money all her life to do this, she had a shotgun too, if it came to that.

Daryl could not know about that, she didn’t want to put him in a position that would jeopardize his career. But she would also do what she had to do.

The stars were out and it was quiet, she believed that one day she would have her answers and Jenny would get justice. Rick Grimes had chosen the right man, she had been wary, because over the years she had been disappointed. But no cop, not even Rick had spent two hours of their own time everyday on her sisters case.

Daryl spent more than just the two hours a day on Jenny’s case. As a single man with no family in the area, and no time for attachments he didn’t do much on his down time. He read and he worked his cases, that was pretty much it.

Merle called twice a week, and he video chatted with him and his kids, and his wife Tegan. His niece and nephew always begged for him to come visit in the summer and he was making some plans.

He had made a bulletin board in the spare room of his house with notes and crime scene pictures from Jenny’s case. There was a current picture of Mac Garcia and his rap sheet hung up there too. The other man just had to fuck up now, get busted and his DNA would be entered into the data base.

Obviously, he knew about the new laws, this Mac character must be very clever, because he sure as hell wasn’t showing up in any data bases. He was what they called a career criminal, but since the DNA law went into effect, he had not been arrested.

That would be too easy, but it was fine, Daryl didn’t care about easy, he was as tenacious as Kelly was. 

After going through his notes for the last time that night he sat down to read the latest book Kelly had recommended for him, “Fear Nothing” by Dean Koontz. He liked it and was almost done with it. She said there was a sequel, maybe he’d stop by the book store after they had coffee and pick it up.


	4. 4

Kelly worked hard from 9-4 every day at a law office as a paralegal, but in reality she didn’t have to work, her parents had left a great deal of money to their only daughter. Work kept her busy, she couldn’t obsess 24/7 about Jenny, that had landed her in therapy when she turned 18; the age Jenny was when she died.

That had been a bad year for her, she had almost lost it when her mother died, but she pulled herself up and dealt with it.

Working was key to that, if she wasn’t busy all day, depression and anxiety took over her life. That was a risk Kelly was not willing to take.

She wanted to be active and make contacts in the law profession and that's why she did it too. It kept her in the loop about certain things, some that helped her cause and some that didn’t matter at all.

There was something called para bond phenotyping that she had been pestering Daryl about every time she talked to him and he had agreed to look into it. If it was what it was purported to be on shows like Dateline, it could solve her sister's case and bring that motherfucker in Utah to justice.

Her biggest fear was that he would die without being brought to justice for what he did to Jenny. Rick Grimes was the first cop to believe her, and he had worked his fingers to the bone trying to connect the dots. Garcia was slick, he’d only been in town a short time, had hooked up with Jenny a few times and then he was in the wind.

But Kelly remembered him, and one day they would be face to face, and he would think he was seeing a ghost. More than one person told her she bore an eerie resemblance to Jenny. Would he remember? Would he know her, and would he be afraid she was there to kill him? A man like Mac would have to appreciate retribution.

Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Lord, and Kelly.

There was an earthquake in Utah a month ago and she had panicked, scouring the papers and the news for body counts; Mac Garcia was not going to die before his reckoning with her.

////////////////////////

Daryl called her at work a few months after the earthquake and after she had made sure Mac still lived. Somehow she felt she would know if he died, that she would feel it deep in her bones if he ceased to walk the earth.

When they met at the coffee shop after work, this time he ordered the scones for her, it had been raining outside. The gloom of the March day was oppressive and cold, but she felt well. The jogging helped, music and her job kept her busy. Kelly adopted a baby kitten, he was light gray with big blue eyes and she named him Buttons. She needed a companion, Kelly hadn’t realized how lonely she was. Buttons slept on her pillow every night, and had brightened her bleak world.

She showed Daryl pictures of him as they drank their coffee and caught up with each other after a few weeks. Kelly kept her mind off the manila folder he had brought with him, it was a little exercise she played with herself. 

In the beginning, she had no patience and it had ruined relationships with the police, now she knew to allow things to unfold at a meeting and not be so one sided. For instance, she often inquired about Rick’s family through the years, he became a friend to her and she was sad to see him go.

Daryl was just fine, and she tried not to obsess over what he brought to show her. After their coffee he reached for the envelope and pulled out a familiar picture, Mac’s mug shot from when he was arrested in Las Vegas for Possession with Intent. They tried to get him on manufacturing but that charge didn’t stick. If it had he would still be in jail, and this would be easier for Daryl.

“So you know this picture right?”

Kelly nodded, she knew that picture all too well.

“OK, now I want you to take a deep breath, OK, Alright?”

Kelly nodded and did what she was told as Daryl produced the second picture, from the phenotyping. To say that Kelly was shook by what she saw was an understatement.

“It’s the phenotype!” She exclaimed, fashioned by the DNA recovered from her sister so many years ago, “Omg it’s him, it’s him!”

The joy she felt overflowed and she impulsively leaned across the table and kissed him. Her eyes went wide with shock as she looked at him then, “I’m sorry,” She covered her mouth in shock.

“It’s OK…” Daryl assured her, “Don’t think anything of it…”

It was uncomfortable now, and she felt like she had blown it and fucked up the good working relationship they had.

“Maybe I’d kiss me too if I brought this to me…” He joked, but he was embarrassed and hoped the heated feeling he was getting wasn’t evident. He hadn’t had a girlfriend in a long time, and he just needed to get laid, that was all. But not with her, even if she was just his type.

“Daryl, I…”

“Listen there’s more…”

“Tell me.”

“They can’t find him, I sent two FBI agents from the Salt Lake City office to pick him up, he’s gone.”

Kelly couldn’t hide her disappointment, but it was the exact proverbial cold shower she needed. Daryl’s lips on hers felt right, briefly and she was considering something more.

“He has a brother and sister and father there.”

“I know…” Kelly sighed out, of course she knew about his family, Regina Lee and Devon Peter, Mac father was named Walter and Kelly was thinking she just wanted to cry now.

“I have eyes on them, he’ll show up eventually.”

“I know,” Kelly answered in defeat, “Hurry up and wait.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mac never showed up in Utah, another year went by, Kelly stayed at her job, jogged, bonded with Buttons and lived her life as Daryl advised her to do. She knew the drill, it had been many years of this. It was as if Mac knew they had the evidence now and he’d dipped, but his luck had run out. 

Somehow she was going to find him and while jogging and thinking one day an idea occurred to her and she didn’t even bother to run it by Daryl. Before she could talk herself out of it she was dropping Buttons off at Andrea’s Veterinarian and Pet Babysitting service, kissing him goodbye and buying a ticket to Las Vegas.

He was there, she could feel it, her bones never lied.

//////////////

Daryl’s brother dated Andrea and sometimes Daryl would eat dinner with them, a few times a week. His brother was a mechanic and he had met Andrea and had fallen in love with her right from the jump. He had worked on the pretty Vet’s car a few times before he got the nerve to ask her out. Now they were inseparable. As the three of them dined on pizza and talked together after work the next day Daryl noticed a familiar ball of fur.

She was babysitting only one pet, “Hey I know that little guy,” Daryl said with a smile that only lasted a second, then a sinking feeling came over him, “You know Kelly?”

“Yes, I’m his vet…”

“Andrea,” Daryl breathed out in a panic, “Where’s Kelly?”

“She said she had to go out of town for a few weeks, so…”

“Did she say where she was going,” Daryl interrupted and Merle was starting to get pissed at his sudden change of attitude. Daryl didn’t even notice he was too busy scrolling through his phone looking for her number.

“Of course, she said Las Vegas, she has a friend there…”

“Fuckkkkkk!” Daryl stood up and hit send on his phone but it went right to voicemail, Kelly always picked up the phone for him, always. In the two and a half years he knew her she never let him go to voicemail.

“Hey, hey this is Kelly, tell me your tale after the beep”

“Kelly!, Kelly!, Goddammit I can’t believe you did this, CALL.ME. BACK!”

“Jesus Christ brother, why are ya so wound up?” Merle asked but Daryl was already saying goodbye and heading out the door. 

“Sorry Age, Merle, I gotta go. Work thing.” Then he was out the door and on his bike, racing through the night to get home to pack a bag and go after her.

He prayed it wasn’t too late, Mac Garcia would kill her in a heartbeat and not even think twice about it. Kelly wasn’t the only one who checked into him, she was no match for the wily man she was chasing. 

Then a growing fear coursed through Daryl’s body; Mac wouldn’t just kill her, he’d want to play with her first.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly might be in over her head.

Kelly had about a three day start before Daryl found out she had gone and in that time she had gotten busy fast. While he was having dinner with Andrea and Merle, Kelly was standing in the doorway of a hotel room with a knife in her boot.

She had shown up on the strip asking for crank and after a few false starts she was being frisked by some goon in a casino hallway. The guy took her knife off of her, and assured her she would get it back after she made her buy.

“Let her in,” A raspy voice called from inside the suite, and Kelly was pushed through the doorway.

“Easy douchebag!” She called after the nameless man, then turned towards the voice and he was right there. Mac had crossed the room and gotten in her personal space, he breathed in the scent of her and grinned, she smelled like lemongrass..

It was unsettling being in his presence, he was the last person to see Jenny alive. This was the man who had killed her sister and left her on the side of the road like trash, she hated him more than anyone else on this earth. Now she stood before him biding her time until he was the one to die. 

When she met his blue eyes it was like staring into pure ice. In her mind she repeated over and over “I’m going to kill you one day…I’m going to kill you one day...”

Mac had aged since she had seen him, what was it? Nineteen years ago, he had been a young man then, now he had a harder look to him and lines at his eyes. His hair was shorter and he had facial hair now, in another lifetime she would have been attracted to him. She liked men that were angular, and he ticked off the boxes on her imaginary wish list.

His shoulders were broad, his arms strong looking, he reminded her of Daryl in a way that was even more unsettling and she pushed that thought right out of her mind.

“Watch your mouth princess,” Mac said, and he was already too close to her, trying to set her off balance, “You’ll get your knife back after we’re...done here.”

Kelly backed up as he lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth. He offered her one but she shook her head, it was ok to refuse a cigarette, the next thing he offered, she wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“What's your name, pretty girl?” Kelly was momentarily taken aback at the way things rolled out of his mouth smooth as honey, she didn’t expect to have such a visceral reaction to him. He was in no hurry, that was clear, this wasn't some back alley drug deal like she had expected.

She looked up at him slightly, not wanting to make eye contact, but she couldn’t avoid it. This wasn’t what she expected.

“K...Kitty,”

“That your working name, sweetheart?”

Again he had thrown her off, he thought she was a prostitute; in a split second she decided to let him think that. So she nodded affirmatively to him, she didn’t care what he thought about her. To his credit it didn’t seem like he was judging her.

“You looking for the best high money can buy, cause I got that.” 

She nodded.

“You interested in trading...Kitty...cat?” He propositioned.

Kelly shook her head as his rough looking hand reached out to touch her cheek, and he gently pushed her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers rest on her neck. His eyes were mesmerizing and for a minute she felt herself being drawn towards him. She stopped suddenly, almost caught up in some sort of feeling she didn’t recognize. 

Kelly had little use for men over the years, she had bigger fish to fry and it was all so tedious. Her eye had always been on another prize, this prize, revenge. She had a few lovers over the years but none had affected her this way.

Finally, he took his fingers off of her neck and she could breathe again. His eyes didn’t leave hers though.

“That’s a pity, Kitty; cause I love pussy more than I love crank…” He produced a tin of pink powder; that was how she had found him. Years of cyber stalking and watching what drugs moved through the desert gave her him on a silver platter. Mac was known for pink crank and a few times a year he set up shop in Las Vegas, “You’d like it I guarantee,” He drawled with that honey smooth voice and held the tin in her direction, “Bump?”

Kelly knew he expected her to get high with him, it was an easy way to see if someone was a narc. His bodyguards had practically strip searched her, she wasn’t wearing a wire, but it was protocol. She had been geering up for this, researching for years on what to expect. She knew she would have to do this to gain his confidence.

Her plan was to get close to him, close enough for him to let down his guard. Daryl wanted to arrest him, but she wanted blood. Now she knew for sure it was Mac, now she could set it in motion.

She looked up at him, giving him an innocent bat of her eyelashes.

This was the moment she had been practicing for her whole life. Kelly licked her finger and waited for him to nod his head, then she dipped it into the powder and rubbed it on her gums. Mac did the same but gave himself a bigger dose.

It hit her like a freight train, it tasted sweet and she hadn’t been expecting that. The appeal of this feeling was valid to her, she wasn’t afraid of him now, she wasn’t afraid of anything. 

“You don’t even look like a tweaker.” He mused as he backed her up against the wall, “Now about that trade…”

“Did you just call me a twink?” She pushed back because he was zeroing in on her mouth like a heat sinking missile. Kelly had heard loud and clear what he said, but she couldn’t let him touch her. She felt too good, his hands would feel so good, his lips...the colors were so bright. Getting high for the first time in her life with him was probably a mistake; she struggled not to give in to this pleasure seeking feeling.

There was a reason people did this drug and now she understood why Jenny could not stay away from it, or from him.

“I said tweak…” He replied with a laugh, then his lips were on hers, pushing them apart and shoving his tongue in her mouth. She was weak in the knees from his kiss, from the drugs, the room was spinning. 

Then he was picking her up, yelling to the goons out in the hall to get lost for an hour. Mac tossed her on the bed and crawled over top of her. The weight of his body felt so right, his hands were all over her, under her shirt and over the lace of her bra. His mouth sucked on her neck as he pushed his cock against her and she couldn’t resist it. She was sinking down fast into an abyss, where nothing mattered but this moment.


	6. 6

Mac’s hand slid over her knee high boots, he loved when women wore boots with a t- shirt and denim skirt like this one did. She had a body on her that was making him crazy, it wasn’t just the drugs although that always made him horny as fuck. From the look of it, it was doing the same to her. 

He lifted her shirt and gazed down at her perfect tits, licked his lips and went for it. Kelly dug her hands into his hair, Mac had the perfect combination of lips, teeth and tongue, in her mind she said “Wait,” But she never got the words out.

“I’m gonna make you purr for me Kitty,” He groaned as his hand slid and up her skirt like he had been doing it for years and Kelly did nothing to stop him. This was going down and it was like she was a spectator for it all, as if it was happening to someone else, except the way it felt. Her blood was pumping through her veins like liquid fire, he kissed her dirty, fucking her mouth with his tongue as his fingers brushed against her panties.

In the back of her mind a little voice was telling her to stop him, but she didn’t want to, she wanted whatever he was selling; drugs and dirty sex, both in abundance. All of her defenses were down, she felt free and she knew stopping him from taking what he wanted from her was never going to happen.

It didn’t matter anyway; she wanted him. The appeal of this high was not lost on her, she understood now what it was about him and his drugs that had kept her sister coming back for more. Kelly only ever smoked pot, this was so much better...

Mac eased her legs apart as he pressed his hips against her thigh and pushed his finger inside her, then two. She was tight and warm and he couldn’t wait to get his cock inside her. As he fingered her he let his thumb slide against her clit and Kelly just about lost her mind.

“You like that honey,” He growled into her ear and Kelly groaned as his rough working man’s hands moved against her. Fuck he was so good; he captured her ear lobe between his lips and continued his dirty work between her legs, “I’m gonna fuck you so good…”

“Fuckkkk,” Was all she could manage, she could feel her body reacting to him, she hadn’t been with a man in ages. This man was pure lust personified, there was no way to say no, there was no resisting. She looked down at the bulge in his pants, he was huge, it was going to hurt so good.

“Like what you see?...mmmmmmm…you’re soaked I fuckin love it...” He groaned into her ear as he slid her panties off and unbuckled his pants, never stopping his fingers; she was almost there. 

“Fuckkkkk,” She groaned, “Oh god…”

He kissed her again, this time with more tongue and moaning,”MMMMMM...so sweet…This is gonna be so good...you ready sweetheart?” Mac purred into her ear; she was seconds from cumming, once he was inside her he planned to tip her over the edge and get his dick squeezed into oblivion.

“...yes,” She breathed out and reached for him, then there was banging on his door.

Mac had her legs around his waist and he was almost there, just one more inch and he would have been inside that sweet, tight pussy, “Jesus Christ!” He yelled at the door, “Go away!”

“Open up Mac!” A familiar voice bellowed from the other side of the door. Walter’s timing was always just so perfect.

“Oh what the fuck Walter! I’m fuckin busy,” Mac yelled back, then laughed because wasn’t everything fucking hilarious? “BUSY FUCKIN! Ya cockblocker!”

“I don’t give a rats ass what you’re doing, I need some product now! I got two high rollers looking for three rocks.”

“Goddamn it!” 

Mac growled as he rolled off of her and lit a cigarette, pussy was pussy but business was business, and business always came first.

“Alright baby, we’ll have to put this on hold, I got customers,” He reached down into her boot where she had her money hidden, because all women who used hid their money in their boot or shoe in case they were mugged. Mac took a fifty dollar bill from what she had and placed the other two hundred dollars back, “Gave you a first timers discount, you come back and see me…”

He reached for the tin on the bedside table, took another bump and handed it to her. His fingers brushed against hers as he handed it to her and it was fire. Beyond him, on the table, she couldn't believe her eyes; right where the drug tin had been sat a package of chocolate licorice.

“Now you know what I got to offer, don't be a stranger…” He stated as he pulled his pants back on and buckled them, he made note that her eyes were glued to his dick as he stashed it back in his pants.

“You’ll see me again,” She answered, slipping the tin down into her other boot,( Never keep your money and your drugs in the same boot). Sobering up a little she picked up her panties and tossed them at him, he reached out his hand and caught the lacy red slip of fabric and shoved them in his back pocket, “Something to remember me by.”

“And I’ll be remembering you later…” He pressed his hand on the front of his pants for emphasis, so there was no mistake about what he meant. His dick was still hard from the banter they were having, but Mac gave fuck all as he pulled the door open for Walter, “Thanks for fucking up my good time old man!”

Kelly was out the door in a rush, she didn’t breathe again until she was in the elevator. She pressed her legs together in an effort to dissipate the desire. Mac possessed a skillset she hadn’t planned for.

She almost fucked him, and she was disappointed that it didn’t happen.

/////////////

Once she completely sobered up Kelly knew that she could never be alone with Mac for too long or get high with him again. He’d gotten her on her back in three seconds; her head was still reeling from it. 

She slept fitfully the entire night, she could still feel his hands all over her, she was panicked, coming down off the meth; even after double locking her door she got no rest and at seven am her phone was ringing.

She picked up the phone; it was Daryl again, it was time to face the music.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Daryl don't see eye to eye.

The coffee shop was not like the one back home, it was dingy and cold and he was on his feet as soon as he saw her. Daryl had taken a red eye flight and slept on the plane, but she looked like she had been up all night. He had never seen her look so bad, and they had known each other quite a while now.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Daryl screamed and he apparently didn’t care who could hear it either. Then his eyes dragged over her, “You look like shit…”

“Thanks,” She answered as she slid into the chair opposite him. “I had a rough night.”

“What the fuck were you thinking,” He said again, but his voice was softer now, expressing how much he truly cared about her. It hurt her heart to look at him, he had blue eyes like Mac, but his eyes were kind.

“I was thinking I wanted to find him and kill him.” She involuntarily shuddered thinking about what almost happened. Now in the light of day she could assess herself with a clear mind. She had almost had crazy meth sex with her sister’s killer.

“I ordered you coffee and pancakes,” Daryl grunted, “Then I’m taking you to the airport and putting you on a plane home.”

“The fuck you are,” She huffed, “I found him, and you expect me to go home and leave it to…”

“To what?”

“To you?” She snarked, “To the cops?”

“Yes,” He hissed back at her, “That’s how it works.”

“Not for me Daryl, this is something I...it’s more for me and you know it!”

“You came here to kill him, I let you in on the inside of the investigation and all along…”

“It’s my sister!” She felt tears rolling down her face, then the waitress was there with the food Daryl ordered and she stopped talking. Suddenly she was starving, she hadn’t eaten in a day, too worked up by her search for Mac.

“Look,” Daryl cut into his pancakes and took a bite, “I get it, you think it would feel so good to be the one. But that’s not you.”

“You don’t know me…” She followed his lead and dug into her pancakes.

“Yeah I do, I know that you’re in pain, and you’ve been in pain all your life over this…” His eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"I'm not broken…" But she did feel empty inside, more now that she had been touched by a monster. She told herself it was the drugs, but something deep inside of her knew it wasn't just that. 

"I didn't say you were." 

“You think it though, I can see it every time you look at me.”

“Kelly, you’ve made this your life’s work, and I told you it was definitely him. Maybe I shouldn’t have…”

‘I always knew he did it, Daryl,” She took a sip of coffee and started to feel better, “We would have known so much sooner if his DNA had been in the system, but I always knew.”

“But the confirmation of it, and the waiting…”

“This isn’t your fault...and I'm not leaving. I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"I found him, I was with him last night…" She slid the tin of pink powder across the table at him. 

"You were with him?" Daryl's eyes got wider. His face turned red and in that moment she knew she had fucked up. Things would never be the same between them. 

She had taken information he had shared with her as a courtesy and had run off to be a vigilante. 

"He thought I was a hooker," She laughed to herself. 

"Are you fuckin crazy??"

"Maybe I am, ever think of that?"

"Where is he?"

She shook her head, "He's not stupid, he's got people watching. Armed guards, you'll never get near him…"

"But you will, ain't that right?" The snark in his voice was unmistakable; he was so pissed at her. 

"Are you here officially?"

"Vacation time…and why"

"So you don't have your gun?" 

"Don't worry about whether I got my gun or not…" Daryl huffed, “Thanks for using me…”

“No, NO,” She reached across the table to grab his hand and he pulled away, “It was a spur of the moment decision. I didn’t…”

Daryl stood up then and threw some money on the table and grabbed her tin of meth, “Go home Kelly,” She could tell he was hurt but she knew enough to leave it alone, “You’ll only get in my way.”

Those words burned her and as she watched him walk out the door she briefly thought of going to Mac. Outside Daryl casually dumped out the pink powder as he walked out and Kelly realized that would be a bad idea.

She needed sleep and to get high, that was what she needed, pot was legal here. It was easy to walk down any street and she could buy what she wanted. Today was a bad day and she just didn’t want to feel anything. 

She had come to depend on Daryl, the relationship they had was precious to her and she had fucked it up good. Kelly wouldn’t have done anything to ruin that, but she was impetuous, part of her wanted to just kill Mac and never tell Daryl.

That was still possible, but first some Blue Heaven and then some sleep. She’d figure out how to get back in Daryl’s good graces somehow, this couldn’t be the end of their friendship. Mac Garcia was not going to ruin any more of her life. But first to get high and then sleep.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW or anywhere really it's pure smut.

Kelly was half asleep and high from the joint she had just smoked and it was a hallucination. It had to be, there was no way what was happening was happening; smoking pot always relaxed her and sometimes she had wild dreams from it, but damn. This one was out of control.

She was too relaxed to respond right away, she just laid there dumbfounded at what she was seeing. She rolled over to clear her head but when she rolled back nothing had changed.

But there was no way this was real. Daryl had screamed at her in the diner for putting herself in harm's way, he was pissed as hell at her.

They were both in the room now, Mac and Daryl together, on opposite sides; and she just knew they had evil intentions. Whatever it was she was down for it

Daryl was standing in front of her with his denim jacket and jeans on, looking fine as hell. Mac sat on a chair in the corner watching, he didn't say a word which was rare for him. Kelly was used to him always running his mouth. This was odd and a first, but he was staring at her, making vicious eye contact.

Mac had a piece of licorice dangling from his mouth and it was so sexy. Watching him eat it brought her mind to places she wanted to go, but knew she shouldn't. His abundant muscles rippled, and completing the package, he wore a wife beater with faded jeans.

In between orally teasing her from the corner with the candy Mac was cracking and lighting his lighter, staring at her in a way that made her feel violated already. 

"Want some candy little girl?" He murmured in the dark. 

Oh yes...

Soon that feeling left her mind as Daryl took off his jacket, then his t -shirt and stood before her in just his jeans. He was a wet dream standing there and she wanted him desperately, she was done denying it. 

According to Mac she needed to know how a real man did it. He had said as much as she was leaving the night before. 

In front of her Daryl made her forget Mac’s words.

He was beautiful and muscular in all the right ways, with shoulders a mile wide. She had never seen him without a shirt on and she was shook. His arms were just right and he had a tattoo on his bicep that was making her lose focus on anything else.Then he was unbuttoning his pants and Kelly's blood thundered in her ears as her heart raced in her chest. 

"You ready?" Daryl questioned and she nodded slowly, unable to form words. Did he intend to have sex with her in front of Mac? Strangely, the idea wasn't distasteful and she felt herself becoming even more excited. 

"She's ready, she's been ready," Mac huffed from the corner biting the licorice again; so much for him shutting his mouth. 

Kelly looked over and Mac was lighting a cigarette, "Leave some for me…" He drawled as Kelly felt the mattress dip with Daryl's weight, "You go easy on her, cause I'm gonna ruin her,"

"Fuck you Mac," Daryl snarled and then Mac was on his feet. 

"NO, fuck you," He leaned down to Kelly's face, "You want us both right now cause this motherfucker is working my nerves."

"I...do...want you both…" Kelly squeaked out and Mac turned to Daryl.

"Told ya she was into it." He tossed down his cigarette after taking a final drag on it. Then he was on the bed on the other side of her groping at her breasts. “You got great tits.” He crooned into her ear and all the hair on her body stood up. She shivered and Mac grinned against her skin as Daryl ran his hands over her thighs.

She only had a pair of shorts on and Daryl's touch was fire. His hands were a working man’s hands, rough against her skin with a promise. He lay sweet kisses behind her knees as he slowly worked his way up towards her shorts. 

Kelly looked over at Mac and his lips were on hers, pushing them apart roughly and invading her mouth with his tongue, Mac was a dirty kisser, she already knew that. He kissed like he was violating her mouth with his tongue, moaning, and she reacted to it all. She dug her hands into his hair and he moaned again.

Daryl’s fingers and lips were on her thighs and he was pushing her legs apart as he pulled her sleep shorts down.

“Keep ‘em open…sweetheart...” Daryl instructed. 

Mac moved over her collar bone, sucking on her neck just below while his hands found their way up her shirt. 

"Remember the other night…" Mac groaned into her ear as he palmed both her breasts, "Tonight we're gonna finish what we started…"

Mac popped open the front clasp of her bra and licked his finger, bringing it to her left nipple and rubbing it until it was hard. Then his lips were there, all hot and wet, sucking.

"Bet I can get you off like this…" Mac murmured, and Kelly groaned, as Daryl started exploring her pussy with his fingers. 

"...Oh God…" Kelly moaned, she had never felt anything like this. Mac was all over her tits and Daryl was between her legs. 

It was complete sensory overload. Her arms flailed at her side as Daryl licked her with the flat of his tongue from back to front nice and slow. 

Kelly arched her back and grabbed onto Daryl's hair with one hand as he opened his mouth and shoved his tongue inside her. 

His fingers worked her clit until she was out of her mind. But he kept her just on the edge, never letting her get quite there. 

When he sucked her clit she broke out in goose bumps from head to toe, heading towards complete release, then licked with his rigid tongue, she thought she would die.

"Oh, fuck!" She cried out. Mac sucked on her nipple hard and her other hand went into his hair, "I'm gonna…"

"Don't cum yet…" Mac warned letting his tongue glide over her nipple while pinching the other just hard enough. 

"No,no," She moved her head, "I can't stop it i…"

"That's an order Kelly!" Mac stopped touching her and so did Daryl. 

"Please," She begged and locked eyes with Daryl, he shook his head no, "Please let me…"

Mac stood up and pulled his shirt off, and she turned her head to watch him unbuckle his pants and take them off. The sound of his buckle triggered her back to the night she was with him; his cock was as huge as she remembered. 

"Little red riding hood, you sure are looking good, you're everything a big bad wolf could want…" Mac sang low as he approached her. 

Kelly was still breathing heavy from almost climaxing and she turned her head to see Daryl shocking off his jeans. A thought went through her head, they both wear boxers and she laughed softly to herself, her own private joke. 

Mac was next to her now with his hand around his baseball bat sized cock, "You want this?"

She looked up at him from the bed without hesitation, "Yes…"

"Well. Ya gotta wait, he's going first, " He nodded at Daryl as the bed dipped with the other man's weight. 

She couldn't take her eyes from Mac who was stroking his dick as he watched Daryl kissing his way up her body to her neck, towards her lips.

Daryl's hands settled on her breasts and he licked his way around her belly button.

"You ready sweetheart," He kissed her, sliding his tongue against hers as his fingers played with her nipples.

He teased her with his cock, letting it slide against her, until she was sobbing with need.

"Here it comes," Daryl warned and then he was finally inside her. She felt a slight burn and her body stretched to accommodate him. It had been such a long time for her. 

"Been a while baby," Daryl came down on his elbows and groaned into her ear. He fucked her nice and slow, rolling his hips against hers at first then faster and faster. 

Kelly looked over to see Mac tugging on his dick, glaring at her as he licked his lips, "…I'm gonna fuck your brains out," He mouthed to her.

Daryl reached down between them and stroked her swollen clit, "Cum for me baby…" 

"Give it to me," She cried, "Fuck me good Daryl!"

Mac still stroked himself as he leaned down and kissed her, assaulting her mouth with his, devouring her. 

"Come on!" Daryl yelled, digging his hands into her hips, "Come on baby." 

Mac kept his mouth on her, french kissing her as she screamed. Her nails scratched down Daryl's back as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Cum Kelly, cum," Daryl hollered and she broke, Mac reached down and held the back of her head as he filled her mouth with his tongue, not letting her up for air as her body rocked in pleasure. 

'Goddammit, fuck, oh fuck yes, FUCK YES!" Daryl screamed as he pulled out, Kelly's eyes rolled down just in time to watch him dump his load on her tits. 

She had never seen something so hot in her entire life and it sent more waves of pleasure through her just to see it.

"Oh Daryl," She whispered as he lay down next to her. 

Mac was at the foot of the bed as Daryl rolled over and sunk his head into the pillow almost comatose. He grabbed her by her ankles while she was still shaking and yanked her to the foot of the bed. 

"Jesus Christ," He flipped her over on her stomach and came down on top of her, " Thanks for blowing your load all over her."

Daryl didn't move, but a very muffled, "Fuuuuck off," was uttered from him as Mac pulled her up by her hips like a rag doll and yanked her hair. 

"I'm not one of those guys that has to mark his territory," He groaned in her ear, as his teeth sunk into her collarbone and sucked hard, "Now that you're all warmed up, it's time for a ride on Mac's great American Scream Machine."

"Gimme that cock," Kelly mumbled incoherently but he understood and was happy to oblige. He'd waited his turn but now he pushed his cock inside her, letting out a gasp of pleasure and reached around to grab her breast.

"Oh fuck yes!" Mac growled, "Time to show you how a real man does it."

He gripped the back of her head and Kelly's face was pushed down into the pillow next to Daryl. His eyes opened slightly, they made eye contact and held it. The air came out of her in a huff as Mac pulled her hips up against his. 

Daryl reached for her, his fingers threaded in her hair, and slid against Mac's fingers which were still in Kelly's hair. Daryl pulled his hand away and kissed her, holding her head, sucking on her tongue but Mac was just short of brutal; Kelly responded to it immediately, she had zero problem with getting fucked hard.

Jealous, Mac pulled her up so she couldn't look at Daryl, he wanted her undivided attention. 

Her arms flailed in front of her and she felt weightless in his arms, he held her as if she was light as a feather.

He rolled his hips against her, pulled almost out to watch himself going in and out of her a few times, enjoying the view. Then pushed back harder and harder. With each movement Mac knocked the wind out of her and gripped her breast while his other hand slid down between her legs. 

"Come on Kelly, give it to me," He slid his palm against her breast because he caught on that she liked it. 

"I can't, I can't ," She breathed out, the sweat was rolling off her back and he wouldn't let up on her. 

"Yes you can…" 

"Mac I can't."

"Yes, you fucking can…you're gonna cum all over me."

Mac stepped it up by putting one finger on either side of her clit and stroking her nice and slow. 

"Cum on me," He demanded, and bit down on her neck almost enough to draw blood and she screamed. 

He felt her body squeezing him and Mac gave himself over to all of it. He didn't bother to pull out as both of them rode out the waves together. Kelly dropped down onto the bed and Mac came down on top of her. 

He made no move to get up and stroked her hair, kissed the side of her neck, "That's a good girl," He moaned, and she felt goosebumps all over again. Then Mac leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I lied, I always have to mark my territory; I hope I got you pregnant…"

Kelly snapped out of the fever dream with a start, her hand was down her sleep shorts and she was sweating. Confused she looked over at her bedside table, the roach sat in her ashtray next to the package of chocolate licorice she had bought on her way home. 

She was alone in her room, exhausted and she finally fell into a dead sleep.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- I figured it was time to explain the what the title to this means.
> 
> A rag-and-bone man collects unwanted household items and sells them to merchants. Traditionally this was a task performed on foot, with the scavenged materials (which included rags, bones and various metals) kept in a small bag slung over the shoulder. Some rag-and-bone men used a cart, sometimes pulled by horse or pony.

Ah, come on, come on, come on  
Come on and give it to me

All of your pretty  
Your pretty little Rags & Bones

Rag and Bone by The White Stripes

Kelly slept until the next morning. The sun was out and streaming through her window and she actually felt rested. She had passed out somewhere around 2 pm the day before, woke up from that dream, then fell back deep asleep for the rest of the night.

A run to clear her head was in order, she had some thinking to do. Kelly wanted to make this up with Daryl, only now she was embarrassed because of the dream she had about him. It had been some dream; Mac was in it too and she didn’t know how to even feel about that. He had always been her enemy, her nemesis, the one person she wanted dead; now in her dreams he was her lover which was beyond creepy to her, and exciting.

How could she be so attracted to him?

The paradox about the way she had always felt about him, and how she felt about him now that they had formally met was dizzying. She knew she couldn’t figure it all out with just one run. But this was a start at least. 

They had met before of course, when she was very young, she wondered if he remembered her. Then was angry at herself for that; does my crush remember me? It was ridiculous.

Of course now she understood the arrangement Mac had with Jenny; she traded sex for drugs with him. It seemed that was how he did business with females. 

It had been a grown up world for them then, and now she was grown up too. A part of her wanted to be part of that world and to know what it was about him that she was drawn to. 

In her brain logically it was because he was the last person to see her sister alive, "allegedly." But he had captivated her for a moment and she had almost given herself over to him, she would have if Walter hadn't interrupted. 

So many what ifs?

What if Jenny had just not called him that day, she had been doing so well before that, she had been clean a few weeks. What had set him off though, why did her sister have to die that night.

What if I fuck him? And why do I want to. No, that wasn't the most important question.

The answer Kelly wanted most of all, the big why? Had he planned it, or had it been the spur of the moment? Did Jenny call him that night looking for drugs or had he just shown up? Was she wrong to think Jenny had called him? 

She had so many unanswered questions.

As her feet pounded the pavement in her purple asics running shoes, she thought of each man, the two men in her life now. What a fucking joke she was.

Kelly had always found Daryl attractive but he was too much of a professional to ever look at her that way. She was younger than him too, Mac and Daryl were both in their forties and she was in her twenties. She had always liked older men, but fuck, some were just off limits. 

As she ran down the back streets off the strip where the crowds were less, she berated herself for a few things. Coming here had been a mistake; if Mac had recognized her, which was unlikely he would have known she was there to kill him.

She still wanted to kill him, her rage at him had not dissipated, but part of her wondered what would have happened if his father hadn’t come banging on the door. She knew Walter was his father, Daryl had been right, Mac had been her life’s work. She knew every detail of his life,the facts available online at least and they were vast. He operated like a rag and bone man, selling his wares from town to town, then lighting out when the heat got to be too much.

She knew more about him than she knew about anyone else on this earth. That should have scared her away, yet she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and she couldn’t stop herself.

His father was Walter, he was the oldest of three children, his siblings were Devon and Reggie, from Walter’s second marriage. Mac’s mother had run off when he was five, at least that was the story. Many people thought she was buried out in the canyon somewhere but no one could ever prove it.

Mac had been in her town when he was twenty one, selling crank to local kids and bringing the profits back to Utah. He had met Jenny at a party, and stuck around town for three months selling to her and her friends, getting them hooked. Jenny had gotten clean after a car accident, had been recovering at home when Mac came over with his drugs and licorice.

Kelly hated licorice from that time on, yet now it sat on her bedside table back at the hotel. Daryl had warned her about this obsession, Rick too when he was in charge of the case. But her sister had been murdered in her own bed, while Kelly slept in her room down the hall.

There was something she never told anyone, but it was time to tell; Mac had come in her room that night, to make sure she was asleep and she had laid as still as possible while he walked around her room, picking up her books, assessing if she had been really sleeping. She had heard what happened in her sisters room, and she laid very still.

He stood right over her bed, eating the licorice, she could smell it and she didn’t know if he was going to kill her too, in the end he left her there. Maybe he didn’t kill children, maybe he was remorseful that night; but he would always be standing over her bed, all of her days, and now he invaded her dreams.

Since she was seven years old he had loomed over her like a dark shadow, she had nightmares about him, but not like the night before. Seeing him in person, being under his influence was another thing entirely. Kelly hadn’t planned for that.

Maybe she had been high, but she wanted him, in the light of day she had to admit that was true. He had ruined her family, her life, yet something about him made her fire on all cylinders. 

She found a quiet place to sit down on the steps of a large building and she stretched her arms behind her to look up at the sky. It was clear blue and warm outside, she had to call Daryl and apologize, but then somehow still go after Mac.

Daryl wasn’t going to be down with that at all, but Mac would be.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter all ready to go yesterday and then I heard Rain King on the radio and had to add it in here. I'm not a big fan of Counting Crows, but I love that song.

When she got back to her hotel Kelly called Daryl. He didn’t answer his phone but that must have just meant he was busy, he wasn't petty, he didn’t play games like Mac did. Why did she always compare the two of them?

And why was she choosing to play Mac’s game, did she really think she could beat him?

She left Daryl a voicemail telling him she needed to talk and tell him something important. He would call her back, he always did.

Even if he was mad, Daryl was a stand up guy first and a devoted police officer, Rick had been right about him. She turned on the radio and a nice calm song came on, the slow version of Rain King. Kelly felt the music go through her and drive out her demons temporarily. But one demon always remained even when the others left.

******When I think of heaven  
Deliver me in a black-winged bird  
I think of flying down into a sea of pens and feathers  
And all other instruments of faith and sex and God  
In the belly of a black-winged bird.  
Don't try to feed me  
I've been here before  
And I deserve a little more*****

This secret of Mac being in her room that night had been kept all these years. She never told Rick, or her therapist or her best friend, Tara back home. Kelly supposed that if she ever got to question Mac she could use that information somehow.

The terror she felt that night stayed with her, she always had questions. Was Jenny alive when he took her? Why did he take her ring? Why didn’t he just kill her that night, maybe it would have been better that way. 

Kelly knew it was survivor’s grief, she had been in counseling all her life because of that one night. Her parents both died as a result of this man’s actions, he had taken everything she loved away from her. 

She just wanted to know why.

*****And I said mama, mama, mama, why am I so alone  
I can't go outside  
I'm scared I might not make it home  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
But I'm sinking in  
If there's anyone at home at your place, darling  
Why don't you invite me in?  
Don't try to bleed me  
I've been there before  
And I deserve a little more**********

Sometimes at night she could hear his footsteps, his breathing over her, he was her boogeyman for lack of a better word. To be careful, because it was Vegas and a killer was in town she double locked the door when she went in to take a bath and wash her hair.

She had treated herself to a nice room with a deep tub to soak in. It was one pm, early for wine, but she needed it to calm her nerves. Tonight she was going after him again. As she sunk down into the hot bathwater she was thinking of Mac.

Essentially, he had left her as a witness to his crime. As a seven years old she didn’t understand that concept, at twenty five she wanted that answer too. 

Kelly closed her eyes and sipped her wine thinking of beautiful blue eyed men with dirty blonde hair. They were similar in build, albeit she knew more about Mac’s body than Daryl’s. They were both alpha’s, even in her dream they were sniping and bitching at each other. She remembered that dream very well, it both made her blush in shame, and wish it had been real.

When she was young and thought about confronting Mac, it had never inspired what the reality turned out to be. She had never done more than smoke pot because she was terrified she had inherited her sister’s addictive personality. 

She barely drank because of it too, it was all too risky, and Kelly was not a risk taker. Except, apparently, when there was a good looking man around who she knew for a fact was evil. The fact that she knew all of this did not change the attraction factor.

He stirred something up inside of her that she couldn’t control. Tonight it was on, for better or worse.

As she sunk down under the water to wet her hair she put him and Daryl out of her mind and listened to the song.

**********I belong in the service of the Queen  
I belong anywhere but in between  
She's been lying and I've been sinking  
And I am the Rain King

Hey, I only want the same as anyone  
Henderson is waiting for the sun  
Oh, it seems night endlessly begins and ends  
After all the dreaming I come home again

When I think of heaven  
Deliver me in a black-winged bird  
I think of dying  
Lay me down in a field of flame and heather  
Render up my body into the burning heart of God  
In the belly of a black-winged bird  
Don't try to bleed me  
I've been here before  
And I deserve a little more**************

/////////////////////////////////

*******I belong in the service of the queen  
I belong anywhere but in between  
She's been dying and I've been drinking  
And I am the Rain King************

While Kelly soaked in the tub trying not to think of him Daryl was hard at work trying to help her the only way he knew how to. He knew she was troubled, and scared, and he wished like hell he had met her some other way and in some other time.

He didn’t believe that she was broken and if they both got through this maybe she would have peace at last. Maybe there was hope for something more.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Daryl called her back like she knew he would and they made a plan to meet for dinner, then she was going to lay a trap for Mac. Somehow she had to get him alone and still have her knife on her. There was only one way to do that, get past the bodyguards, and the only way to do that was to get him to send them away. Kelly knew how to get him to do that.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kelly and Daryl met at an Italian restaurant just around the block from Mac’s hotel, and hers for that matter. She prayed that Mac didn’t suddenly get a craving for garlic bread, then her whole plan would blow up. It wasn’t likely, she knew from her initial research when she first got there that he hung at the bar in his hotel in the evenings, looking for customers and women.

She had beat Daryl to Las Vegas by three days and in that time she had done a lot of footwork. She had laid eyes on Mac way before she went to buy from him.

The night before they got high, she had stood next to him at the bar when she ordered a drink. She could feel his eyes on her, even though her back was to him, she had purposely worn a dress that would get the attention of this demon and it had worked.

But that night she didn’t interact with him, she needed to get her nerves under control for what she planned to do.

Daryl had on a blue shirt that she had never seen him in and she lost her breath for a minute. Then she remembered the dream and what her subconscious had dreamed up with him. He stood when he got to the table and greeted her in their usual way. They hugged briefly as always and sat down.

“I’m sorry,” She said straightaway and Daryl waved his hand at her to say nevermind.

“I was so pissed at you till I realized i would have done the same thing if I were you.” Kelly relaxed at his words, “I also know you aren’t gonna stop just because I want you to…”

“Yeah” She capitulated, “Probably not.”

“I thought about handcuffing myself to you,” He explained with a nervous laugh, somehow mentioning handcuffs to her seemed carnal, “But somehow I don’t think that will stop you.”

“Nothing will stop me…”

The waitress came and took their order and they settled in for a nice talk.

“You need to let me do my job, Kelly. I spent all day with the LVPD, planning a take down.”

“He was in my room that night,” She blurted out. She watched Daryl’s features change on a dime, “He stood over my bed and ate that fucking licorice and watched me sleep!”

“Did he…” He couldn't bring himself to even say it, but she could tell by the look on his face what he was asking. The reports all said Kelly slept through it, that Mac had likely hit Jenny over the head and took her out the window..

“No, no,” She reassured him and reached out to touch his hand as the waitress came back with their drinks and placed them in front of them.

He was visibly relieved and she loved him in that moment for the person he was. Daryl Dixon was more than just a pretty face, he was a good man.

“He stood there, over my bed and I pretended to be asleep. I guess he was deciding if he should kill me or not.”

“Kelly…”

“I laid there so still, and I could smell him, hear his breathing and I knew what he had done to her.”

“You must have been so scared.” Daryl reached across the table and took her hand instinctively. Now he was thinking of her as a young girl cowering under the covers afraid to breathe, while a madman stood there in her home where she was supposed to be safe.

“I have never been able to stop thinking about him.”

“Kelly this isn’t good for you…”

Their food arrived and honestly she was starving. She had ordered spaghetti with pesto sauce and it felt like she hadn’t eaten for days. Daryl got Chicken Parmesan, they shared their dishes and split a loaf of garlic bread. They talked a little more, forgave each other for their transgressions, repaired their friendship.

He knew better than to tell her to back off, she wouldn’t. When Daryl took her back to her hotel, he waited a bit though, following his instincts and he wasn’t wrong. As he stood in the shadows with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, he watched her come out an hour later in a different outfit; a slinky dress and fuck me pumps. He threw down his smoke and followed her as she walked back towards the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ask me which one is the Rain King?   
> I won't keep you guessing, I think it's Daryl.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She wants Revenges' song "Tear You Apart" is such a Mac song.

Kelly went into the bar oblivious that Daryl was behind her. He had no idea this was Mac’s hotel, but now he knew. Kelly had told him she was going to bed, in her mind it wasn't a lie. More than likely she would have ended up in Mac’s bed that night; but she had been spotted by Daryl as soon as he walked in.

As soon as she saw him she felt instantly guilty, like she had been caught doing something so bad. The way she was dressed suddenly embarrassed her. Daryl wasn’t embarrassed, the dress, backless and hot as fuck, the high heels, and the way her hair was all teased up made him take notice of things he’d pushed to the back of his mind for a long time.

He followed her, far enough behind her so that she didn't see him but close enough to see the sway of her hips, and her dynamite legs. Close enough to want to reach down the back of that dress, and touch her. Kelly dangled an evening purse in her hand, it hung down and moved as she moved and Daryl knew she had her knife in it. 

It was so fucking sexy.

The music in the bar was loud, She Wants Revenge, so appropriate somehow. 

*******It's only just a crush, it'll go away. It's just like all the others it'll go away. Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know. You pray it all away but it continues to grow. I want to hold you close, Skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, close your eyes girl, So lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close, Soft breath, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear, I wanna fucking tear you apart.*****

She began looking for Mac or his goons, or Walter, from the front of the bar; she didn’t see any of them and it was disappointing. Maybe he was somewhere further in, where it was dark. She could see him as someone who would lurk around in the dark.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she shivered; he had found her, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Kelly sucked in her breath and turned around.

“You followed me?” She exclaimed, he was not who she expected; Kelly tried not to sound disappointed or mad but it was useless, he was just being a good friend.

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“I heard he hangs out here…”

“And what exactly were you going to do?” Daryl pulled her from the bar and into an alcove where the music wasn't so loud. But he knew what she was going to try to do. He didn't like it either. 

Just the thought of that bastard touching her made Daryl's blood boil in a proprietary way, as if he had that right. 

“I don’t know…” She knew, but she couldn’t tell him she was going to try and fuck him then kill him; and she felt instantly terrible for lying to Daryl. 

Kelly had a plan to get Mac alone somehow, but then what? She could just kill him and be done with it, but the reality was, she wanted him. 

Deep inside of her she knew that was fucked up. She had let him touch her the previous night. She wished she never had, but she had been wasted. Just like Eve who ate the apple, she now had the knowledge of how he could make her feel. 

She understood completely why her sister could never stay away from him and his magic pink powder, it was what compelled her now. 

Daryl had ruined it for this night, maybe he had just saved her.

She looked down at her shoes and realized another mistake she had made, tonight wasn’t the night. She just had to accept it.

As they walked out, neither of them knew that they had been spotted. Mac drank a shot at the back bar and stewed over this latest development. Clearly she had been on the prowl and what? Her boyfriend followed her? 

She was a meth user and that guy was a cop. Mac could tell by his stance and the way he assessed the room. She said she was a working girl, so was she getting busted or was the guy taking her out to his car for some payment.

Mac strolled outside casually and lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag he watched them walking down the street. They argued like a couple, that was interesting. Did the guy know he had his hand up her skirt the night before? 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////.

They stayed up late that night talking while sitting outside at a table at her hotel. They shared cigarettes and coffee from the all night coffee bar, and looked at the lights of the city. It was peaceful being there with him, they had never spent much time together other than their coffee meetings.

“Listen Kelly, I know this is hard for you and you want to do something.” 

Daryl turned to her and he realized that before this trip he hadn’t really seen her at night time, or dressed up. Usually they met in the mornings and she was either in running clothes or jeans.

He wasn’t dumb enough to think he could stop her and it was time for him to let her know what he had been putting together.

“I got a warrant, or I’m getting one, if you can just hang in there another day or two. This will be all over.”

Kelly looked across the table at him, “Why does it take so long…”

“Backlog mostly, getting a judge to sign, we don’t actually have his DNA, remember that. The process we used isn’t widely accepted.” He explained, “Very few judges will issue a warrant on what they call witchcraft and supposition.”

“I’ll get his DNA,” Now she was kicking herself for showering the other morning, Mac had been all over her, there had to have been traces of his saliva everywhere. Just the thought of him and that mouth stirred her.

“You can’t go near him…”

Oh, but I have...

/////////////////

The next morning Mac received a phone call, he took it out on the balcony with his morning coffee. As he looked over the skyline his source at the LVPD gave him the information.

The guy was Daryl Dixon, a cop from Georgia. The girl was Kelly Sullivan, sister of Jenny Sullivan who had the unfortunate luck to cross his path many years ago.

The sister was here for revenge, no doubt; it was good to know she had some balls on her. 

Although there was no ambiguity about her plans, Mac was still going to fuck her, she was hot. 

He recalled standing over her canopy bed as she slept that night praying she wouldn't wake up. He hadn't known Kelly was at home that night. Jenny had said the family was away.

Mac was a lot of things but he could never harm a child. He stood there that night contemplating if he could, if he would if she woke up. The licorice was for when he couldn't smoke, obviously, he could not smoke in the house. 

Mac had a severe oral fixation and always had to have a cigarette or a piece of chocolate licorice, (strawberry if he was really desperate) dangling from his mouth. 

Girls thought it was sexy, so it was a win/win as far as he was concerned. 

The child remained asleep and so he didn't need to make that decision. 

But, little sister was all grown up now. She had deliberately sought him out and stoked a flame in him.

There has also been no doubt when they were in bed together. She wanted his dick just like her cockhound sister and she was going to get it. Then die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.  
> When. Are.They. Fucking. For. Real??????  
> Next Chapter-------BOOM (and the one after that, I promise)


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kelly is going down the rabbit hole I feel like she’d be listening to Shinedown. Soundgarden, and, 30 Seconds to Mars. All Big Mac vibes for me.

*******You are insane  
My desire  
A violent daydream  
Love, love****** Love is Madness by 30 Seconds to Mars

Mac had spotted her straight away the next night, and made himself visible immediately. He had been there in the back and saw the whole thing that went down between her and Daryl the previous night. Of course, he took an instant dislike to the other man; then she had left with the motherfucker, who he had made for a cop. 

He had signaled to her, to see if she was buying, or looking for some dick, but she had left without even acknowledging him. She had her legs spread for him just a few hours before that and didn't even look his way. They had unfinished business and Mac did not like to be ignored. 

The God’s were trying to keep him away from this girl and that was all the more reason for him to want to get right up next to her.

“Back for seconds I see…” He whispered to her the next night when she showed up alone this time, and he sidled up to her at the bar. Mac immediately put hands on her, bought her a drink then led her out on the dance floor.

That cockblocking cop could fucking step the fuck off. There was also no way this girl was a hooker. Seeing her now, without being high, she seemed so innocent, but then again she was much younger than him, just the way he liked it.

She had pissed him off the night before but then she showed up again and he snapped her right the fuck up. The other guy was nowhere to be found and good. 

“That cop is sweet on you, he wants you.” Mac whispered as he danced her around the room. Kelly wasn’t surprised that he was a good dancer, maybe good wasn’t really the word, sensual was a better description, “I saw you try and give him the slip last night, you know we have unfinished business …”

“He’s not a cop…”

“Of course he’s a cop, you don’t think I know that? I know a fuckin cop when I see one.” The way he danced with her was so dirty; he moved his hips against her in a way that was overtly sexual, and held her so close, as if he was already inside her, “Why’s he following you sugar. He trying to get with you, did he already?"

“He isn’t following me,” She countered, trying to blow him off and off the scent of Daryl. If he connected the dots and used his brain that was probably starved for blood at the moment, he could figure something out. Lucky for her Mac always saw things as sexual, and he saw Daryl as a rival, never thinking that he might be there to arrest him, "You're ridiculous."

"Am I?" Mac challenged, "He’d fuck you in a heartbeat, so would I, as you know." He leaned in close to her, "It's simple biology Kelly. I've seen the way he looks at you. I look at you that way too." He crooned, "You wont pick him though if you were choosing one of us, cause deep down you girls like a bad boy, with a cocky strut. A guy with swagger,” He moaned against her neck.

Kelly’s body reacted, there was no hiding it. She didn't even try, he got to her and he knew it anyway. 

"You wanna know how it would be with a guy like me.” He purred into her ear, then let his lips rest on her neck, “I think you already know a little bit about that, and I can remind you how it will be.” She felt his warm mouth on her skin as he licked from her collar bone to her ear, then smiled as she shivered.

“Where’s he tonight?” Mac asked, “He tries to take you away and he and I are gonna have a big problem…” He purred.

******I never said that I would be your lover  
(I never said that I would be your friend)  
I never said that I would take no other  
(Be your lover)  
(Never said)  
(Oh, woah)  
(No, oh)  
(No, woah)  
Love is madness******

Kelly felt dizzy, as if he had drugged her, but she knew that couldn’t be it. But now his hands were on the move, running down to cup her ass and pull her against him. She knew what it was, this feeling, she didn’t need the drugs.

"I bet if I reached right down between your legs right here, I’d get my answer too wouldn’t I. So where is he.”

“He won't be here tonight, that’s all you need to know.”

Mac was older than her, more experienced, that was what she told herself. But she knew how to push his buttons a little. 

"But what's the difference, Mac? He looks like you. I'll just play it safe…"

"What's wrong with your eyes girl? Are you fucking blind? I'm way better looking than that long haired weirdo."

"Maybe I like him better, ever think of that?"

"You don't have to like someone to fuck them, you know that. But you'll take the safe way, like a little girl and because of that you'll never know what a man can do.”

Kelly decided she did want to know.

"I like long hair just as well as short," She touched his hair briefly, then his goatee, "The facial hair is uncannily similar…"

“Oh fuck that. For fucks sake!" He griped at her, "You’re coming up to my room now, and this time no one is going to interrupt us…” He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her off the dance floor.

///////////////////////////////////

The goons outside were instructed to let no one in and for good measure Mac put the stereo on loud. Kelly never took him for a Shinedown fan but “Her Name Is Alice” came on as he stalked her across the room. 

*****************("If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense")  
("Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't")

I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind  
And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill  
Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels

To stand outside your virtue  
No one can ever hurt you  
Or so they say

Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she's dreaming, she knows*********************

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mac pounced on her as soon as the door was shut and locked, and he made very sure to lock it. He didn’t search her either. Last time the goons searched her in the hallway this time Mac was so busy trying to get at her he didn’t bother.

There was not going to be any banging on the door, there was not going to be Walter fucking up his good time. He had her up against the wall in a second and his hands went to her hips and up her rib cage, over her breasts.

His lips traveled over her collarbone, and Kelly was on fire as his teeth sunk into her neck, “Let’s do this...” He growled against her skin. Mac wasn’t like any guy she had ever been with, he would eat her alive like a wild animal, in many ways.

Even his hands were like they had a mind of their own or that they knew what she wanted...needed.

"You're making me love you, " Mac groaned into her ear as he backed her up towards the bed, he tossed her onto the bed and reached for the ever present tin that sat there next to the bed.

“Something tells me that love isn't on the menu tonight…” She didn’t care, he could do whatever he liked to her and she wouldn’t resist. 

He sat up and looked down at her with a sparkle in his deep blue eyes. Kelly watched as he licked his finger and dipped it into the pink powder. 

“Tonight it’s on the house…” He held his finger out to her, she came closer and he pushed it through her lips, rubbing the powder on her gums. Mac kept his finger in her mouth and she sucked it knowing that was what he wanted.

Mac growled again, imagining her lips around his cock like this. She locked her eyes on his. What a sight it was; when he couldn’t stand it another minute he gave himself a hit and crawled closer to her.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**********Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain  
And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned  
But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern

You see there's no real ending  
It's only the beginning  
Come out and play  
Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she's dreaming, she knows*********************

Mac pushed his sizable erection against her and got himself between her legs. Grinning down at her, he held both of her hands in one of his against the mattress. The feel of him on top of her, the weight of him was making her heated and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

“That’s what I’m talking about…”

“Fuck...I can’t believe I’m doing this…” 

Mac shoved his cock against her as he attacked her neck; he was all lips and tongue, licking his way up to her ear then back down. When he got to where he wanted to be he yanked her shirt aside for better access to her chest. Kelly wasn’t surprised by his aggression, she wasn’t scared either.

“Don’t worry, no one’s gonna interrupt us this time baby.” Mac groaned as he pressed against her and nipped at her chest.

“Good,” She sighed out, the drug was making her brave and her own desires were ready to catch fire.

“Welcome to the jungle,” He growled, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her again, Mac filled her mouth up with his tongue, of course he was a great kisser; he left her breathless and wanting more . Kelly was surprised that he liked kissing so much, she had figured he was a wham bam thank you ma'am guy. 

He lifted her shirt over her head, pulled at her bra, and unzipped her skirt, but stopped her when she went to take off her boots. How she was going to hide the knife that was taped to the inside was another story. Maybe he wouldn’t see it, if he did she was as good as dead.

“Leave ‘em on…”

“Freak…” Thank fucking God!

“You have no idea…”

After he had her laid out on his bed in just her panties and her black boots, Mac stood up and pulled his T shirt off giving her an appraising stare. Then she watched his hand brush over the front of his pants, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

He was flirting with her, another thing she had not expected. Kelly watched as his fingers swiftly unbuckled his pants and he was out of them quickly. Kelly sucked in a breath, he was magnificent, with shoulders a mile wide, and a flat washboard stomach.

“Sonofabitch,” She murmured, “You do wear boxers.”

“...what?” Mac asked as he came down on top of her, lips first it seemed, he was all over her with his hot, wet, mouth. The sexual frustration he’d had the other night was bubbling over now that he had her flesh to prey upon.

Not having her last night, because that cop had grabbed her up first had just made him more determined. 

“Oh, nothing,” She replied, “You really want me to keep these boots on.”

“Fuck yeah,” He answered as he kissed down her neck to her chest, “I want them over my shoulders when I’m gong down on you.” 

“Jesus…” She breathed out and dug her hands into his hair. Mac was making a meal out of her right breast, with just the right amount of lips, tongue and teeth. He was everything she thought he would be and more. 

His hand gripped her rib cage, he wanted to leave marks on her; fingerprints and hickeys on her creamy untouched skin. 

Kelly was so young, and he was pretty sure not all that experienced, she was not a hooker, there was no way. She didn't even whore around for drugs like her sister. No big deal anyway, he loved breaking a girl in. 

“Whatsmatter, baby,” He murmured against her skin as his tongue slid over her nipple, “No one ever talk dirty shit to you? I’m gonna eat your pussy till you’re screaming my name at the top of your lungs…”

Kelly wasn’t used to someone so blatant and almost crass, that was true enough, but it also pushed all of her buttons and some she didn’t know she had. He sucked her nipple hard, once, twice, three times, ran his fingers over the other one, then blew hot air over her skin, making goosebumps erupt all over her. 

She hissed as he started making his way down her body all hands and mouth, still whispering filthy things to her, “I’m gonna eat you so good, spread those legs nice and wide for me,” He gripped her hips as he licked down her stomach, “And you’re gonna scream my name, I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

She was almost there and he had barely touched her. Usually cumming was hit or miss for her, he excited her more than anyone she'd ever been with. 

"You're awfully sure of yourself…"

Mac paused just as he was about to spread her legs further apart and looked up at her.

"I know what I can do." Was all he said, then he was leaning down closer to her, and he grinned when he heard her intake of breath. 

Mac might have been a lot of things but a liar wasn't one of them. He pressed his face against her panties and breathed in her scent. Then teased her with his tongue, licking the fabric with his rigid tongue.

Kelly shared to shake, "Oh my God…"

"I am your god…" Mac answered, slipping his fingers inside the leg band of her panties.

Kelly sighed as his fingers made contact with her slippery flesh, he slid one finger inside her firmly, then two, then both back and forth. She dug her heels into the mattress, he reached over and stroked her leather boot with his other hand as he fingered her.

"So wet for me…" He groaned and slipped the thin fabric off of her. 

Kelly was already gripping his hair as he got ready to go down on her like it was his day job. 

There was no part of her he didn't intend to explore with his perfect combination of mouth, tongue and fingers and she would be whining and panting, just like he promised. 

Mac placed her feet, still in the boots flat on the bed to get her legs wider, then sunk down and pulled her legs over his shoulders. Her boots rested on his back and his dick twitched; he wasn't done with her by a longshot so he ran his palm over the front of his boxers to relieve some of the pressure. 

His cock was throbbing as he licked her nice and slow, "The Day I Tried to Live," was playing and Kelly yanked on his hair.

********I woke the same as any other day  
Except a voice was in my head  
It said seize the day, pull the trigger, drop the blade  
And watch the rolling heads******

"Oh fuck…" She scratched her nails into his back, for more than one reason. 

He just grinned and kept her on edge, fucking her with his tongue, licking all over her pussy and reaching up to cup her breasts. She pushed against his face trying to get him where she wanted, and the bastard shook his head and kept torturing her with his devil tongue, everywhere but the spot that was the center of her world.

Frustrated Kelly yanked him by the hair and pulled him up and over her till they were laying head to toe.

"Alrighttttt…" Mac answered with shock, this girl wasn't going to take it lying down so to speak, he had been mistaken about how innocent she was. Good on her, he murmured to himself, for pulling him into a 69 if that's what she wanted. Then he felt her hands on his dick and her tongue, licking him achingly slow, like he had done to her.

Kelly deep throated his cock leisurely and he almost lost it. Her mouth was warm and wet and she was far more than he gave her credit for; he was floored but not for long. Girl knew how to suck cock, hallelujah and AMEN. Who knew?

"Jesus Christ woman!" He gripped her boots and slid himself down to get better access to her luscious pussy. His hands held her ass in place and this time he went in for the kill. Mac had total control of his cock and even if he wanted to dump right down her throat he wasn’t going to.

Kelly licked him from base to shaft, back and forth, rolling her tongue over his balls and Mac moaned against her. The vibration spread through her entire body like a wave, she was almost there. Finally he slid his tongue over her clit, still gripping her ass to keep her right where he wanted her.

Mac was unhurried, driving her crazy, drinking her in like fine wine. He stopped, used his fingers some more, until Kelly was breathing heavy about to crack.

“Come on baby cum on my face,” He breathed out against her, “Come on…”

Her mouth was full of his cock and his words pushed her off the cliff in a free fall that vibrated all around his shaft as she screamed. Mac took a second to enjoy it, then eased her up and sat back on the bed against the headboard.

“Come on baby ride me…” He pulled her by the hips and against him and slid his hands over those fuckin boots. Kelly rested her hands on the wall above him, and sunk down on his cock, “Oh Christ! Fuck Yes! Move that gorgeous ass baby…”

Mac held onto her hips and rocked her back and forth while she brought her lips over his neck to his mouth and kissed him. He had been holding back, but she was so warm and tight, the feeling was rushing at him. 

Her hair was wild and in her face, and she didn’t stop moving as she slid her hands over his chest and gazed down at him. He moved his hips against hers in a hot frenzy, “Oh God…”

“Do it,” She murmured, leaning down to kiss him and it was way too much for him, “Fuck me, Mac, fuck me good, do it!” She brought her lips down to his neck and sucked hard, and he was done for; between her lips and dirty mouth, he was a goner. He could feel her boots against his thighs, she was fucking the shit out of him.

“Fuck! I’m cumming, oh Jesus!” She screamed, “Mac, oh my God.”

Mac followed her over the edge as her body and her words pulled his orgasm out of him with a sweet force unlike he’d ever known. He couldn’t stop the string of profanity that came from his lips as the back of his eyes went white, and it seemed to last forever.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crush With Eyeliner is back and I'm not sorry at all. It's the song that first made me think of writing a Mac story way back when with Greed, Envy, and, Lust.

**l'm in like, I'm infatuated…  
It's all too much pressure.  
She's all that I can take.  
What position should I wear?  
Cop an attitude? (You faker)  
How can I convince her? (Faker)  
That I'm invented, too, yeah.******  
Crush With Eyeliner by R.E.M.

Mac sat up and lit a cigarette and watched as Kelly pulled her shirt over her head, committing her body to memory because soon that's what she would be. She was lovely, though, stunning.

This was a goddamn shame in his opinion; she was also an exceptional lay and he had to kill her. 

He was going to fuck her a few more times though, there was no rush. Mac was quite sure she hadn't told that cop where she was going, why would she? So he could bust in again, no, she had given him the slip somehow and good for her for going after she wanted, his dick. She was all his for the time being, until he tired of her. of course. 

"Don't get set on going anywhere. I got plans for you…" He reached across the bed to stroke her leg and held the cigarette to her lips so she could take a drag; it was a surprisingly intimate gesture to her.

Kelly sat down next to him and pulled her skirt back on, well aware of the knife in her boot. It was time, and she began to reach for it. 

Mac knew what she was doing, he had known she had the knife the entire time. The first night she was there she'd had a knife in her boot too, his goons had taken it off her. Did she really think he wasn't going to know; that's why he told her to leave the boots on, well, and cause they were sexy as fuck.

The direct approach was always what worked for him, so he saw no need to sugar coat what was going on.

"Your sister was a 2 dollar whore who sucked my cock for a bump of meth. Just like you." Mac stated matter of factually and she stopped cold, with her hand halfway to the knife. 

Kelly blanched; he knew who she was? She hadn't counted on him being so smart, she had counted on him thinking with his dick. She had grossly, and probably fatally underestimated him.

"Don't even think of going for your knife," He reached into the bedside table, took out a gun and sat it on the table. 

Kelly thought for a split second on how to react. It was all out there now. It was a relief that they were on an even playing field now. They both knew what the others motives were now.

What to say now? What would Mac appreciate? What did she finally want to say to him?

"She didn't deserve to die fuckface. You fucking cut off her finger you goddamn psycho. Do you have her ring still?" 

“Pawned it…” He answered calmly, "I always pawn them."

"You stood over my bed…" Kelly breathed out as the terror of what he just said washed over her. He had done this before, there had been other sisters, daughters. He had just confessed to her, easily, which meant he was planning to kill her.

Maybe that would end her misery.

"Ah, you were awake then, my mistake it seems..."

"You, you would have…if I was awake?"

"I ain't into little girls. Just fuckin relax OK? Your sister was wasted and I was just…" 

"Fuck you," Kelly roared.

"Indeed you will…" Mac replied calmly, talking another drag of the cigarette. Her yelling didn't rattle him at all and it pissed Kelly off even more.

"Don't touch me…" She screamed.

"Oh, but you want me too," Kelly shook her head, "It's simple, Kelly Anne, chemistry, some people go through life never having it with anyone...we're...lucky."

That stopped her in her tracks, he knew her middle name? That scared her somehow, more than the fact that she had chemistry with a killer. Somehow he found out information about her, and maybe Daryl too. This was not good.

"I turn you on and you sure as hell turn me on, it can't be controlled …and it shouldn't be."

He said her name and her stomach flipped, what was wrong with her? He had just confessed to murder and she wanted him. This power he had over her, this sexual hold was frightening and exhilarating, and wrong. But Kelly didn't want to or couldn't stop it, just like he said. Fuck chemistry, this was a trap that she had never seen coming.

*******I am smitten  
You know me (Yeah, you know me).  
I could be your Frankenstein.  
My crush with eyeliner.

I am smitten.  
I'm the real thing (I'm the real thing).  
Won't you be my valentine?  
My crush with eyeliner.********

//////////////

While Mac buried his face between her legs, and before she lost her mind completely she saw her opportunity; Kelly reached over and hit #2 on her speed dial, Daryl. 

She had to get the call through before she was bewitched by him again. In the back of her mind she wondered which was worse, the drugs or him? She saw the appeal of it all now, Kelly understood a new pain now. He was keeping her strung out and at his mercy, maybe he was just going to fuck her to death.

What had Jenny really been addicted to? Meth was more than she ever thought it would be, but Mac made her feel alive, touched something deep inside of her that no one else had ever done; how could she not want it? How could you not get addicted? To him.

Daryl answered right away, it was the middle of the night and Kelly had been MIA. He had been half asleep/ half awake anyway, worrying about her. She expected as much, he was an amazing cop and friend. 

This was the only way to get herself out of this as distasteful as it was, as embarrassing. Mac would tire of fucking her soon enough and kill her. She had no choice but to reach out to Daryl and hope he figured it out. He was going to hear it all though, if she lived, he would hate her for the rest of their lives.

Daryl heard it straight away, but knew she had called on purpose. This was a call for help. He didn't like what he heard one bit, it was mostly Mac's loud mouth yelling but he got moving.

"Take it! Take that cock…" Mac was screaming and Kelly was moaning, and not in a 'I'm being hurt way.' 

Daryl knew what he needed to do as he jumped out of bed. He also couldn't break the connection for fear of not getting there in time, so he was forced to listen to Mac tossing her around the bed. 

The phone was on speaker as he got dressed and ran down the hall. He couldn't even call for backup and gritted his teeth through what he was hearing. 

"Oh fuck yes, baby, who's pussy is this? Who's pussy is it? Say it…"

Then the crack of his hand on her ass, groaning, his and hers as he yanked her hair. The banging of the headboard against the wall. Daryl could hear every word and noise.

"Who fucks you right?"

"You do, you fuck me right, you...oh fuck! Yes!"

"That's it baby move that ass grab onto the headboard," More muffled noises, movement. Kelly was gasping, as if he had his hand around her throat. More slamming of the headboard into the wall. Then more movement. 

"Look at me!" Mac demanded and she looked back at him with his hand around his cock, jerking off. Kelly groaned at the sight before her. There was something about a man with his hand on his dick that made her go crazy. Obviously he knew that.

"Goddamn it! That's so hot! Fuck!"

"Where do you want it?"

"Fuck me…" She moaned. 

As Daryl ran down the stairs and out the door towards the hotel he now knew was Mac's, it continued. Thankfully, he had followed her the other night or he wouldn't have known where to go. 

"You wanna cum baby, you ready?"

"Almost there! Please, just a little more."

More noise, bed springs maybe. Heavy breathing, Mac's. Kelly was sobbing, on the edge of bliss, being tortured. Mac was groaning, muffled against her back.

"No don't stop! Please! I need it!”

"Beg me…"

"Please Mac, let me cum…please"

" I SAID; beg me for it!" Smack.

"Pleasepleaseplease, please don't stop, please don't stop!"

"This what you want, my fingers right there, you like that?"

"Yes," She sobbed in relief, it was evident even if Daryl couldn't see her. He could imagine it and that was enough.

"Like this baby?" He growled. 

"Oh god, faster…"

"More…?"

"More, oh fuck! More," Kelly screamed, "Don't stop don't stop!"

Daryl's feet pounded the pavement as he ran through the night. The sounds coming through the phone were disturbing. But at least he knew she was still alive. 

"Come on baby, cum on me, that's right," Another smack, he must have been behind her Daryl thought absentmindedly.

Then Kelly screaming, obviously in orgasmic euphoria, and Mac growling like an animal. It just went on and on. Daryl felt like a creep listening to her with him. This was private, something that had nothing to do with him. He knew she must have been in real trouble to allow him to hear this. 

He knew Kelly to be a reserved person, focused, this was something altogether different. She was out of control; Daryl was mortified for her, but not at her.

He was almost there. 

"Stop it, I can't…" Kelly's soft voice, the exhaustion evident now.

"Yes you can…"

"Come on baby, do it again, do it, do it, do it…I said cum!"

Daryl could see the building, he was almost there. 

"Oh my god!" She cried out, “Oh Mac! Oh Go, Oh God”

"Fuck yes! FUCK YES!"

Then the sound of something being knocked over, sounded like a lamp, more passionate profanity from Mac’s mouth, Kelly whimpering; then silence.

Daryl's heart was racing, why was it so quiet? He could only hear breathing now, but was it hers? 

Mac breathed out, "You're a great fuck, better than your sister ever thought of being."

Kelly sighed softly, “Gimme a cigarette…”

Daryl sped up and burst through the doors to the lobby, screaming at the person behind the desk.

"Call the cops, call the cops!" He flashed his badge, "Now!"

Mac knew who she was. He was going to kill her if Daryl didn't get there in time.


	14. 14

Kelly slipped back into her clothes and Mac pulled his pants back on, no boxers because he couldn’t find them and he planned another go in the sack with her anyway. It was a waste of time to look for them in his opinion. 

The gun was shoved in the back of his pants now, and he had relieved her of the boot knife. 

They went out on the balcony of his room for a smoke in the dark and she wondered what her fate was going to be. He lit a cigarette and handed it to her like a gentleman, as if he was her boyfriend. Then he lit one for himself.

When she looked at him, backlit by the moon and the city lights she was instantly filled with lust, fear and a number of unnamed emotions and feelings. 

Chemistry.

He was going to kill her, and he had killed Jenny. She had no way of knowing if Daryl was coming. Maybe he was just disgusted with her.

This could be the last moments of her life spent with a mad man. 

They stood together near the railing smoking, she wasn’t a smoker usually, but after being with him she needed it. She watched as he made smoke rings and the movement of his throat and Adam's apple made her weak in the knees. The sight of his skin heated her entire being. 

“You’re prettier…” Mac mused, looking up at the stars in the sky..

Kelly rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

“Just stating the fact,” He answered, “I like you better.” He touched her hair, letting the cigarette dangle out of his mouth. He was so fucking sexy.

She was disgusted with herself, she decided, so maybe Daryl wasn’t coming to save her. She couldn’t blame him, she had repeatedly lied to him, maybe he was just done with it all.

She had dished out too much for him, he had already gone above and beyond for her. If Daryl was done with this, with her, she understood.

She backed up a bit, nervous to be so close to the railing, so close to him and the railing. 

“I’m not gonna throw you off the balcony, I’m not done with you yet…” Mac said as if he was reading her mind. Maybe Daryl was done with her, but Mac wasn’t.

“Tell me what happened with my sister, you said you always take the rings?”

Mac assessed her for a moment as they stood there in the dark. 

“Why do you wanna know, it was what fifteen years ago?”

“Seventeen…” She corrected, taking a drag from her cigarette, “My father killed himself six months after her body was found, my mother was in and out of mental institutions my whole life…because of you I'm an orphan, with no family.”

“So, you had a fucked up childhood? So did I princess, life ain’t pretty sometimes. But you’re here for revenge? Cause that didn’t look like revenge just now.” He laughed to himself and she actually contemplated pushing him off the balcony.

He was cocky as fuck, but maybe that was going to be the nail in his coffin. His ego was epic, maybe there was a way to get the upper hand with him. His ego could be his weak point, maybe this wasn’t a lost cause after all.

They were silent for a moment, smoking, she wondered where Daryl was. She wondered how to get Mac's defenses down long enough to run.

“I have no answer for you except it's what I do. Your sister, bought from me, you know that. She was an easy target because I was in a mood that night. I don’t kill every girl I fuck, obviously...I wouldn’t have killed you…”

“But you will now…”

“You haven't really given me a choice…have you?” He answered.

Mac watched Kelly as she smoked. This was a shame, she gave him a run for his money, he liked her. He certainly liked fucking her. But, as a person he liked her too and he didn't like many people.

"You know I never had a relative hunt me down like I was a fuckin animal before," He laughed, "Its kinda hot, but I don't understand you, what compels you."

“I don't understand me either, maybe I want to know what she went through, maybe that’s what this is about, what it’s always been about.” She answered solemnly, maybe this was her fate, maybe it had always been preordained for them to meet again.

“Maybe you’ll find out...after we get high and fuck some more.”

“Now, tell me now, please?”

Mac contemplated this. He remembered every detail of every murder and rape he had ever committed. He could tell her, if she wanted to know, but not right now, after.

“After…” He whispered in her ear, and her body was his again,“Don't wanna spoil the mood.”

“What is it about you…” She said half to herself as he grabbed her hand to pull her inside.

“It’s called charisma sweetheart,” He tossed his cigarette, walked through the balcony door with her behind him, and there was suddenly a noise from the hallway. 

Mac let go of her hand and grabbed his gun as Daryl burst through the door. Somehow he had subdued the guards Mac kept at the door. 

Too fast for anyone to do anything about it Mac had Kelly by the throat and the gun to her head.

"Don't try it dickhead! I will shoot her right in the head!" Mac hollered.

Daryl stopped short but didn't put his gun down. 

"The cops are in their way Mac, there's no way out of this."

Kelly waved her hands up, "It's ok Daryl, I'm…" 

"Fuck you Dixon! I'm gonna fuckin shoot your girl here. I'm gonna walk right out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere and you're not going to shoot her."

"Oh yeah," Mac replied, "Watch me," He clicked the hammer back, Daryl clicked his hammer back.

"You hurt her you're dead…"

Behind Daryl three other police officers came in and openfired. Mac was hit, and went down, discharging his weapon and hitting Kelly in the shoulder. There was blood everywhere, Kelly’s, Mac’s it was impossible to see who’s was who’s.

Even shot, Mac was running his mouth as Daryl skittered across the floor to Kelly.

"I fucked your girl Dixon, a few times. I fucked her so good. She wanted it; rode me like it was the Saturday trifecta. She sucked my cock, licked my balls, nice. She was the best I ever had, came all over me.” Mac was a man who always had to have the last word, in every situation.

Daryl moved over to him briefly and punched him in the face, just because, "I told her too. I told her to come here and put on the biggest act possible…"

“She made me feel like a rockstar,” Mac laughed, "She wasn't faking, you can feel it when they ain't faking; she belongs to me."

"Shut the fuck up!" Daryl punched him again, and then Mac was knocked out.

“You tell me you bastard, you tell me what I came here to find out.” She screamed as Daryl lifted her head into his lap.

“Shh, shhh honey don’t talk, stay with me Kel, keep your eyes open,” He rocked her as the paramedics came in to treat her and Mac .

"I'm sorry Daryl," She gasped out, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for all of it."

"Shhhhhhh, no sorrys, no sorrys Kel," He soothed her as he wrapped his arms around her and repeated like a prayer, "You're gonna be fine… no sorrys, no sorrys, no sorrys."


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes :)

Daryl was by her side during all of her recovery, surgeries and physical therapy; slowly, over time it became more for both of them.The trauma of the experience they had both gone through drew them closer. 

Together, they worked through all of the complicated and embarrassing truths about their situation and how they came to be.

Daryl had meant what he said, no sorrys ever. To Kelly he was an amazing man, who had been right there for her all along. He helped her exorcise her demons and never once judged her. She loved him for that, and so much more. 

In the spring Kelly enrolled in Art school which as what she always wanted to do but never let herself. Her life had been consumed with thoughts of one person only for as long as she could remember. 

There had never been time for art. Now she had a studio over the garage to paint in and create things, life was good.

She was learning how to let herself be happy, it was something new that her counselor had suggested. She had never been able to when it had been suggested by others, she had never had peace like this before. Daryl was a big part of that.

All of her life she had been consumed by what happened to her sister, now she readily accepted that having Mac behind bars was enough. 

Kelly didn't care to see his face again, or hear about chemistry; she was weak for him and he would always be dangerous to her and her sanity. It was better to let him fade to black like a bad memory. 

Mac Garcia was a mind fuck and she needed to be far away from him, mentally as well as physically. 

It was time to live her life again, or for the first time. 

She and Buttons moved into his house shortly after she started Art school. It had been almost a year, Kelly was healing, and starting a new life. 

Mac was her past now, Daryl was her future. He was her family. Sometimes in the mornings she woke up and stared at his face, committing every detail to memory. He and Mac did resemble each other, but Mac had been wrong. 

Daryl's heart made him more attractive to her, he was the one she wanted at the end of the day and first thing in the morning. Daryl made her world make sense, while Mac had only brought kaos.

/////////////////////////////////////

When Mac’s house was searched in Utah, they found a box of rings hidden in the floorboards; twenty five of them and Kelly finally got Jenny’s ring back. Daryl drove her out there to pick it up and they talked all the way there and all the way back.

She was slowly recovering from her injuries and her mind was a peace, finally. Whatever hold he had over her was loosening, she got some of the answers but not all; part of her wished Daryl had just been a minute later.

Mac might have told her more.

But then thinking it over, maybe it just wasn’t meant to be and maybe it was time to let it go. She put Jenny’s ring away, satisfied to have it back with no explanations.

“He’s in jail, I’m ok with that.” She said to Daryl that day as they drove back from Utah together. Walter was arrested, as was Mac's brother and sister. 

The whole operation was shut down, even the goons who ran shit in Las Vegas got busted when Devon cracked and sang like a canary about everything. 

Mac had always known his brother was a little bitch, but now he was a snitch too, he just shook his head when his lady lawyer told him. 

“Do you think you’ll ever want to visit him, see if he'll tell you?”

“No…I don’t need to know, maybe I’m not meant to know. I’m really ok with it. He doesn't get to win and he doesn't get any more of my time,” she answered and there was a pause before she spoke again, there was something she had never said to Daryl and it was time, "Daryl, I'm sorry you had to hear what you heard."

"No sorrys Kelly, remember?"

"But…"

"You did what you had to do, we move on from this now."

She reached for his hand, "Thank you for always being on my side Daryl."

They never spoke about it again after that day and that was a good thing. 

///////////////////////////////

Months later, after he was convicted and sentenced, after Kelly faced him in court every day and testified. When he had nothing left to lose, Mac had asked for a legal pad and pens. His lawyer, a woman named Bridget that the state assigned to him made sure his rights were honored. She would mail the letter for him, because he had charmed her. 

Dear Kelly Anne,

I’m writing this letter to you because I got nothing but time now. I guess I’m thinking of you, the way you used to think of me, and maybe you still do. No, scratch that. I know that you think of me, how could you not? 

Now, memories are all that we both have, but god damn, they're good ones!

I think of you daily, but especially at night, when I'm in my bunk alone. You know. Should I describe it for you, if I recall you'd like to think about me with my hand on my cock. I'll save that for next time I write, I'll describe it in great detail for you. 

In this letter I’m going to tell you what you want to know, but I doubt it will give you the peace you came looking for. A man like me never gives a woman peace. I give a lot of things but not peace.

I remember every detail of that night, and, now, the thought of standing over your bed watching you sleep, not knowing what we would become just blows me away.

I remember it like it was last night, standing there watching you. You were so little, so innocent. I'm glad you didnt wake up, I'm glad I got to know you. But that's not what you want to know, however, I just want to say that we were connected in that moment obviously, and you know that. 

We are some kind of soulmates, maybe not in the traditional way but still we are. I've researched, because again, I have nothing but time, twin flames, you should read up on it. It was enlightening for me.

Now on to what you came looking for, the truth. I will always tell you the truth, no matter how distasteful it might be. 

Your sister used drugs even before I came to town, I don't know if you knew that or not but that's the truth. I'm not saying that I didn't make it worse, I did; that was my job. 

She was the second girl I killed, the first was a neighbor in Cainville. 

What was it that Hanibal Lector said, "We covet what we see every day." He is correct, you know that dont you? I know you do, you had seventeen years to learn to covet; seventeen years to memorize my face. I know my face is ingrained in your psyche and I'm glad.

By the time we met you were so wound up over me there was no way we wouldn't have ended up in bed together.

Back to your sister, I knew her well, she was one of a few girls that used to buy from me in your town. 

I had no particular attraction to her, as I told you she was a crime of opportunity as they say. 

She sucked in bed, or maybe I did. I was nineteen, what did I know at that age. Lucky for you I was older when we met again, right? 

I remember, and I know you do too.

So now for the deets, as they say. 

She called me that night, she had been clean, but said the rest of the family was away and she wanted to get high. 

I was more than willing to oblige whatever she wanted. I dropped off the drugs she wanted and she blew me (you were better) and I left. 

Around two in the morning I came back and stood outside her window. It was planned, it was premeditated, I came back with the intention of killing her. 

I climbed through her window and she woke up and screamed. I think you might have heard that. I quickly hit her on the head with a flashlight until she shut up and was still.

She was still breathing and I was about to fuck her when I heard a noise. That would have been you. 

I quickly went to see what made the noise, and wrongly assumed it was the cat.Then I realized you were there! I had not expected that, and truthfully, I don't know what I would've done if you woke up. 

I walked around in your room just to be sure; I remember the sound of your breathing. You were awake and you tricked me, I will always admire that about you. 

I think we would have been something together. I think of you often, Kelly.

Yours,  
Mac

////////////////////////////////////////

Kelly threw the letter away without even looking at it. The answers she wanted so badly did not matter now. Her life mattered, her family mattered. 

Buttons meowed and followed her into the baby's nursery.

She had a full life now with Daryl, they were happy and she didn't need a thing from Mac ever again. Kelly picked up baby Jenny, and cuddled her. It had been Daryl's idea to name her Jenny, he always knew just what she needed.

Daryl was her true soulmate; Mac had been out of her life for two years, and he would stay there. 

Kelly sat down in her rocking chair and held their precious baby in her arms as she rocked, grateful for her life and for second chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel. I wanted to end it here so I could start working on part two, I have it outlined and will be working on it exclusively. There's a few things you can expect.  
> I think Mac is going to be pissed that Kelly's settled down with Daryl, and she had his baby. That news is not going to make Mac happy. At all. You can expect an over the top proprietary reaction, because that's who he is. Because she is a mother now, with babies to protect, Kelly will not be having his shit.  
> Thank you for reading xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
